An enterprise (e.g., company, educational organization, government agency, and so forth) can have a relatively large number of computing devices, including desktop computers, notebook computers, storage servers, storage devices, communications devices, and so forth. The collection of computing devices can consume a relatively large amount of power. Power management mechanisms are typically associated with such computing devices to allow power savings to be achieved.